This invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically to bulk bin type containers.
Bulk bin containers are commonly used to store any variety of products. Typically, due to the relatively large size of the container and need for stability, the containers are designed with relatively large flat bottoms and are designed to be loaded and unloaded through the top of the container. The current container designs have inherent limitations.
The current flat bottom designs create a container with an interior profile similar to the outside profile. Thus, the interior shape of the container includes a relatively large flat bottom. Also, as most bin containers are not cylindrical, rather octagonal, rectangular or square, there are corner regions that can inhibit removal of the product. Consequently, when products are removed from container, extra time and care is required to remove all of the goods from the container. Additionally, the top unloading design requires the container to be turned upside down to remove all the products, which is a potential safety hazard.
The present invention includes a blank and a container constructed from containerboard material cut and scored to form an inner and an outer housing. The outer housing includes opposing side and end walls that are hingedly attached to a plurality of bottom panels that form a container bottom. The bottom panels include a hopper bore defined therethrough. An inner housing includes an interior upper region and an interior lower region. At least a portion of the interior upper region is substantially rigidly attached to an inner surface of the outer housing. The interior lower region is configured to form a plurality of inwardly angled interior panels that are angled substantially in the direction of the hopper bore. A removable closure panel is configured to close or otherwise substantially selectively seal the hopper bore.